World Government
The World Government (世界政府, Sekai Seifu) is a fictional political organization, in the Japanese manga and anime series One Piece. About the World Government The World Government is affiliated with roughly 170 countries from around the world. Those member countries retain autonomy, that is to say, the countries run their own internal affairs (though the World Government does sometimes meddle), but cooperate with the World Government for massive international relations. Their political ideals are unknown, they seems to thin everything they do is right. Not many approved of their political ideals as there are people like Dragon D. Monkey who was against it. They approve of Absolute Justice. They reside in the holy land of Maryjoa, ruled by the Gorousei, the highest authority of the world. They seem afried of losing power. The World Government stood on 3 Great Powers to keep the world from revealing at it's seams. At first glance, the World Government seems to maintain a worldly order that benefits all, making the world safe for the sake of everyone. Using the Navy, they pursue criminals endangering the lives of those who are innocent, protecting the people of each country in the world. The World Government is the largest World Power maintaining full rights to halt or encourage any political action without question or opposition from any side. The reality though is that, unknown to most citizens (and many world leaders), the World Government's actions are secretly and often based on corruption or questionable motives. Often when the storyline involves them, it shows them hiding the truth or ignoring the rights of the people. Individuals who become the enemies of the World Government are ruthlessly hunted down and dealt with and all those who walk along the same path as them are doomed to share the World Government's fury. The World Government's power to release information on anyone as they please can often led to the truth being hidden, altered or ignored all together. Any countries attempting to protect or harbour criminals are at risk from the World Government, although what would happen exactly has not been addressed yet. For the most part, the important role in maintaining world stability on a political ground far outweighs the corruption they often display. Often there is a 'holy' or 'just' theme to the naming of things related to the World Government, like 'the Just Eleven Jurymen'. Still, there are not much of their complete political structure Government's Action Let's look in the story of any actions of the World Government's corporation and its workings: * 800 Years ago, at the end of the Void Century, the Government overthrew the Ancient Kingdom and banned research on the Phonegyph resulting countless death of people who broke the law. * 20 years ago, in Ohara the Gorousei ordered the Buster Call to bombard the island. Since researching Phonegylph was illagel, the World Government lied to the public that Ohara was researching Phoneglyph to revive the Ancient Weapons. Robin survived but was hated by the world due to the lies. In reality, Robin and the Oharan Clan don't care about the Ancient Weapons. The whole world labeled Robin as one of the "Demons of Ohara" as she was on the run from the Governmet for 20 years. The world even thinks Robin will revive the Ancient Weapons, resulting the hardship Robin stuffered. Because of this, Robin grew up hating the Government for ruining her innocent life * 12 Years ago, Spandam the CP5 chief conviced the Gorousei to change the policy and allow the resurrection of the Ancient Weapons to end the Pirate Age. In secret, Spandam was plotting to use the Ancient Weapons to overthrow the Government and rule the world himself. The Gorousei was unaware of this courrperation among there own rank and easliy fall for his decite, they approved his plans. * In the current story, Captain Morgan of the Shelltown Marine base proud of his rank abused his rank and enslave the town, harshly ruling the town, bossing people around and forcing the to pay respect or die. * Buggy the Clown raided Orange Town and dove the resident away. * Arlong took over the island of Cocoyashi and ruled it harsly. The Marine name Captain Nezumi was courrpted and Arlong has to bribe him. The Gorousi did nothing. When Commandore Purin Purin came to save Gosa's residents but were easliy defeated by Arlong's Pirate. * There was not enough Marines patorlling the East Blue as all the focus was on the Grand Line * Wapol harsly ruled Drum Island, having to be spoiled and selfish; the people of Drum stuffered greatly. * During the Alabasta Rebellion, the Gorousei did not care about the war booming in the country but after Smoker informed them that Crocodile was behind it, they quickly sent more Marines and covered up the situation in Alabasta. In embarresment, they tried to award Smoker for taking down Crocodile when he did'nt, they rose Luffy's bounty from 30 million to 100 million; they were angery at Luffy for taking down Crocodile instend of thanking him and his crews. They lied to the public that the Marines saved the day, crediting themselves for something they did not do. * Mock Town in Jaya was full of pirates, yet the Gorousei did not care as they had Donquixote Doflamingo handling the island. * The CP9 attempted to kill Iceburg and Paulie, they have ingured many other shipwrights and burned the Galley-La HQ. The shipwrights blamed the pirates and were unable to realize that it was the work of the World Government at the time. See Also: 3 Great Powers Member Governments Security Force Category:World Government Category:Organizations